A Good Day
by Tigdream
Summary: Draco Malfoy feels good, looks good obviously :D , and he gets to do his favorite hobby all before he eats his breakfast! He's having a really good day!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Only the plot!! Yep! I thought of it all on my own! Please review!!!!

Chapter One: Another Day, Another Draco

Draco's POV

Ugh!! Stupid Crabbe with his loud snores! How could anyone sleep with that noise droning in their ear? I crawled out of my comfy bed, leaving behind green silk sheets and went over to Crabbe's bed.

"Crabbe," I whispered, trying to shake him awake. "Crabbe!" I whisper-shouted, shaking harder. When that still didn't work, I just said his name in at a regular volume, and I swear, if I shook him any harder, I'd be having a seizure. But his snoring buzzed on. Finally giving up on waking him gently, I punched him hard. That got him to wake up.

"Wha…. Draco, what is it? What do you want?" he asked sleepily and I couldn't help but feel proud. Even half dead, he was still up to doing whatever I wanted.

"I want you to stop your consistent snoring! I can't sleep and we having classes in…," I paused to look at a clock one of the other boys had. "Oh, no! We have classes in one hour! Now I can't even get in a half hour of sleep. Ugh!!"

I hurried over to my trunk at the foot of my bed, and pulled out the clothes I would need. I then went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I quickly got dressed. I brushed my teeth for a good five minutes as I did everyday to maintain their perfection. I dried my hair with a quick charm and let it hang loosely in my face. I never bothered with gel anymore. Not since third year when a few ladies brought it to my attention that my hair was sexy and I should leave it to hang.

There was a bang on the door and then the deep voice of my best mate, Blaise Zabini, "Draco Cygnus Malfoy! If you don't get out of there in five minutes, we are coming in whether you are dressed or not! Got it?"

I sighed. These people just didn't understand perfection. I looked into the mirror and liked what I saw. Straight, blonde locks falling into mysterious blue-grey eyes. A sensuous mouth that helped to get me the well deserved name of the Slytherin-Sex God. A pale, yet perfect complexion untainted by any blemish history. Looking down further, my chiseled chest was hinted by my uniform, and the sleeves of my shirt were pulled up to reveal well-muscled arms. Yeah, four years of Quidditch can certainly do that to a person. I was definitely hot and not afraid to admit it.

"Draco!" They banged again. I sighed, checked my reflection once more, and opened the door to reveal some not-so-happy Slytherins.

"Sorry, Mate, but beauty is not to be taken for granted," I said with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"I know, _Mate_, because I'm just as hot as you, remember?" he said, plastering the same smirk on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up, I want to get down to breakfast."

Blaise took about ten minutes before finally coming down to the common room where I waited with Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend, and not-so-bad lover. Once he joined us, we headed down to the Great Hall, but right before I was able to open the door, someone opened it from the other side, and walked right into me, effectively knocking me down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I heard a high-pitch voice say, and lifted my eyes to meet mud brown eyes.

"Malfoy?" Granger asked, perplexed.

"No, Granger, the bloody circus! Watch where you're going next time, Mudblood," I yelled pushing myself off of the ground.

She looked pissed, but just before she was about t retort, Potter and Weasley came to her flanks.

They took one look at Granger's red face, and rounded on me. "What the bloody hell did you do to her Malfoy?" the Weasel asked.

I smirked and said, "Oh, you know, the usual. Pointing out the obvious fact that she's a Mudblood and always will be." At this, Pansy and Blaise laughed, and Weasel and Scarhead scowled. The phrase, _if looks could kill_, suddenly ran through my mind, and I laughed.

"Well," I said, "as much as I love to humiliate you guys, I'm hungry. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." And without an answer, I put my arm around Pansy's waist, and walked into the Great Hall. A few feet away, I could hear Weasley and Potter planning ways to hex me. I laughed out loud. This was going to be a good day.


End file.
